mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Pesterquest: Volume 6
) Adrienne Garcia (Boldir) Courtney Brendle (Backgrounds, endings) Angela Sham (Backgrounds) Gina Chacón (Backgrounds) Andrew Hussie (Backgrounds) |music = "mIrAcLeS" by Toby Fox "Superego" by Yan "Nucleose" Rodriguez |previous = Volume Five: Skip to The Trolls |next = Volume Seven: Dragons and Dairy }}Pesterquest: Volume 6, entitled 'Clowns and Corsairs', is the sixth installment of Pesterquest, a Homestuck spinoff visual novel. The befriendable characters in the sixth installment are Gamzee Makara and Vriska Serket. Volume 6 Route 1 was written by Aysha U. Farah while Volume 6 Route 2 was written by Kate Mitchell. Volume 6 was released on October 30, 2019. Plot Volume 6 Route 1: Fuckin Canons, How Do They Work? You teleport Karkat back to his lusus after spending some time on Earth, the troll exhausted after a day hanging out with John and Dave. Better control over your teleportation powers means that you don't spend much time musing about your situation, and you are glad for that. While Karkat goes to bed, you remember that he'd once asked you to take him to a friend's place—not that it went particularly well. Either way, you zap on over to said friend's place. Appearing in the yard of a large hive, you notice someone on the beach. Not wanting to startle the skinny troll, you slowly approach him and clear your throat to get his attention. Gamzee initially thinks you're lost (or a lost lusus), but invites you inside after a bit of chatting. While waiting for him in the living room, you hear loud clattering and banging from the closet. Upon hearing Karkat's voice, you realize that you'd accidentally time traveled into the past when teleporting to Gamzee's place. You aren't sure what to do. *If you choose to open the closet, you notice that the door's properties are getting strange. Right as you're about to turn the doorknob, you are forcibly returned to the start screen. TRY AGAIN *If you choose to let Gamzee open the closet, and let events play out as they were, he is mystified with the noise coming from the closet. He inspects the closet right as past you and Karkat vanish, leaving the purpleblood quite disappointed. Fishing for a conversation topic, you ask him about Karkat. Gamzee is immensely fond of the other troll, saying that they would sometimes rap together. Halfway through the conversation, the pie is done and Gamzee disappears into the kitchen to retrieve it. Despite the pie's lovely sugary smell, you realize that the ingredients used to bake the pie was not meant for troll or human ingestion. Feeling uneasy, you casually ask Gamzee what he used to bake the pie. Instead of answering, he enigmatically tells you that it's amazing and would help you see miracles. The eager look on his face is endearing, but you know that the pie is made with drugs. **Should you choose to resist drugs and alcohol, Gamzee respects your decision and remains cool about it. Feeling uncharacteristically bold, you suggest that Gamzee stop eating pies altogether, since it doesn't strike you as a healthy thing to do. Gamzee is initially surprised with your suggestion, but goes with it and discards the pie out the window. Talking with him just winds up unsettling you, and you wonder if you'd made a mistake, telling him to lay off the sopor slime. When Gamzee slinks off into the kitchen, you zap forward a few days just to be sure. At first everything appears the same, though there is a persistent thumping that rattles the entire hive. Jumping ahead even further, you are horrified to find the place in shambles. Feeling panicked, you teleport to Karkat's place so that he can do something to help. Instead, you find his blood all over the walls, the sight of it making you sick to your stomach. Kanaya's place is in greater disarray, jade and purple blood spattered over everything in the room. Fearing for Vriska's life, you teleport to her place to stop the impending disaster. Gamzee appears, still covered in Karkat and Kanaya's blood. Feeling thoroughly upset, you tell him that he could've just done drugs instead of killing people. Not listening, Gamzee informs you that someone had told him to do the sordid deed, and that you would meet said person very soon. You cower in terror as Gamzee advances. GAME OVER :o) **Should you choose to eat the drug pie, the sweet taste of it is violently offset by the wave of nausea hitting you. However, the urge to upchuck the contents of your stomach passes, leaving you with a sense of rising euphoria. Feeling happy and content, you finish up the pie while Gamzee watches in approval. You lose track of time for a bit, not knowing why you and Gamzee are suddenly in the closet. The purpleblood tells you that you're a great friend to have over, since Karkat eschews face to face interaction. Wanting to be helpful, you offer to bring Karkat over to Gamzee's place for real. Unfortunately, the sopor slime addling your brain makes it difficult to use your powers. Unfazed, Gamzee reassures you that one day he'll be able to have all his friends over so that they can ascend to the Dark Carnival. While Gamzee goes on to explain his religion's philosophy, you suddenly remember a few jarring details about the Dark Carnival and someone who looks strikingly similar to Gamzee. Struggling to retain said memory, you stumble past Gamzee's sleeping form to the sink so you can wash your face. You are fairly certain someone is actively preventing you from remembering your past friends, and try your hardest to recall this clown in particular. You zap into an unknown place, feeling that you're trespassing in hostile territory. Running for the end of the corridor, you see a silhouette before getting launched back into Gamzee's hive. Ignoring the pain from the impact, you turn to see Gamzee sitting on the couch. He was wondering where you'd went, but you quickly realize that explaining things to him doesn't yield much result. Mulling it over only makes you sad, so you just tell him that you've seen a miracle. Gamzee's wide smile makes you feel a little better. VICTORY! Volume 6 Route 2: The Scourge Of The High Seas Walking down an Alternian shore, you admire the scenery while simultaneously steering clear of the dangerous gulls feasting on the carcasses littering the sand. You spend a few moments considering your so-called accomplishments, not sure that being able to reset everything when stuff goes wrong makes your efforts count. There is a ship in the distance, and probably someone there too. But you've decided that you're a loner from now on, eschewing friendship altogether. You approach the troll on the dock, more than elated to make a new friend. Since she hasn't noticed you yet, you spend a few moments watching her chart documents and roll dice. Vriska is shocked to see you approach her, but recognizes you as the fellow that had been bothering Kanaya some time ago. She isn't in the mood for meddling or friends, as she's preoccupied with a campaign. Wanting to impress her, you say that you're really good at campaigning. You catch on to the fact that she meant a role-playing campaign rather belatedly, the ceruleanblood berating you for being so clueless. Vriska goes on to explain how the game works, and you aren't doing so hot at the moment. She mocks your terrible skill, and you take the insult lying down. Learning that your lousy stats paired with your weak body puts you at a massive disadvantage shocks you, but you forge ahead regardless. Watching Vriska hatch a game grub makes you doubt your decision though, since you aren't sure whether you're up to witnessing something that would piss you off immensely. *If you choose to peace out, Vriska tries to get you to stay, but you disappear. ::::,( *If you choose to play FLARP with Vriska, you get your attributes in order and prepare for the game. Once you name your character, Vriska takes you on her ship (the 8rigantine) and begins mucking about. After she tells you her real name and hands you a new outfit, the game begins and you suck at it. Vriska beats monster after monster until you see another ship on the horizon. Eager for a fight, Vriska steers her vessel right into the other ship and hands you her saber. Using her mind control on you doesn't work, and you fall asleep. When you come to, you're no longer with Vriska but on some field in front a tree stump. Suddenly feeling less apprehensive, you find your old friend Boldir Lamati waiting for you. Even though she might be a figment of your imagination, you enquire about all your friends and wonder if people miss you. Boldir sadly informs you that 's meddling is endless, but does her best to keep the fight going. She calmly gives you advice regarding your newfound powers, even as she's constricted by marionette strings. The scene before your eyes fade to black, and you're suddenly back in Felt Manor with Doc Scratch greeting you. He denies knowing anything before letting you pass out again. You wake up in Vriska's hive just in time to see her feed the losers of the game to her lusus. **Should you decide that you can't watch and scamper off to hide in her room, you search for something to distract yourself from the gory scene below. You find a journal and are shocked with the sordid contents. After a while, a dejected looking Vriska walks in, the troll hissing when you try to comfort her. Calming down a bit, Vriska talks about the thrills of being able to be someone else when role-playing, but you are too conflicted to give her a good answer. Vriska implores that you don't leave her, then begins berating a certain troll for not letting anything faze her no matter what. You sit through her tirade, then decide to toss her lusus into the volcano near Jade's home. Vriska is pleased with you. HELL FUCKING YES!!!!!!!! **Should you choose to intervene, you rush down the stairs to try and save the trolls. You shout at Vriska to put an end to this, but she orders you to leave. Standing your ground makes Vriska twice as angry, and she proceeds to feed you to her lusus. 'GAME OVER ' Character Sprites GamzeeSprites.gif VriskaSprites.gif Gallery GamzeeTryAgain.jpg|Gamzee's first bad end GamzeeGameOver.png|Gamzee's second bad end GamzeeVictory.jpg|Gamzee's good end VriskaSadFace.png|Vriska's first bad end VriskaGameOver.png|Vriska's second bad end VrisakHellFuckingYes.png|Vriska's good end Trivia *There are three unused assets in this volume—an image of a personalized toblerone reading "You're Welcome" and two Gamzee sprites labeled "Toblerone". *The symbol of Rage can be seen on Gamzee's pie, fitting his Aspect. *When the MSPA Reader curses themselves for making yet another friend, they describe their actions as 'doing an acrobatic fucking pirouette off the wagon'. *When the MSPA Reader mistakes Vriska's campaign for a presidential campaign, they mention helping Al Gore and utter the phrase 'Tippcanoe and Tyler Too!' *When scoffing at the MSPA Reader's ignorance of FLARPing, Vriska mentions that a certain troll that had been raised in a cave knew what FLARP was. This is a subtle reference to Nepeta. *The Vim, Grit, and Pulchritude mentioned in the FLARP manual are concepts from Problem Sleuth. *Whilst onboard her ship, Vriska confuses port and starboard (left and right respectively), referencing the bit where she doesn't actually about nautical terminology. *When the MSPA Reader is back in Felt Manor, they understand that he is already here (when referring to Doc Scratch). *Right as the MSPA Reader loses consciousness (again), they hear a loud voice commanding them to . *When attempting to confront Vriska (and her lusus), the MSPA Reader feels that they're gonna have a very bad time. *In Gamzee's second bad ending, the MSPA Reader morbidly remarks that upon seeing Kanaya and Karkat's blood all over Gamzee. *If MSPA Reader sets their name to certain things, Vriska will have a different reaction. **Names relating to Terezi, Aradia, and Doc Scratch prompts Vriska to kick MSPA Reader off the dock, sending the reader back to the main menu. **Choosing Tavros will have her make fun of the reader for choosing a "way too wimpy" name. **Any of the other trolls names will have her berate the reader for being unoriginal. **Choosing a name referencing Vriska or Mindfang will have her tell the reader no doubles. **Choosing the name "Secily" prompts her to say "Now that's a 8adass sounding name. Sure you can live up to it?" This is a reference to the writer's fantroll and protagonist of the Friendsim-inspired visual novel Snowbound Blood. **Choosing the name "MSPA Reader" will cause Vriska to tell the reader that the name is weird, but suits them. Category:Pesterquest